wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/04/19 - 2010/04/25
Monday On Monday, the first Hydephiilan General Election was held. There were 5 parties involved, which are on the Hydephiilan Senate page. It was a close call between the Brech'n State Party and the Conquedist Party. Percentage of vote: *''Brech'n State Party''—45% *''Condequist Party''—32% *''The Gammetan Party''—12% *''Larchonian Official Party''—7% *''Wykondictor Party''—4% The Brech'ns mainly won because they were the ones to propose things that somewhat helped civilians, yet in the long run would help the government. They advertised on nearly all Direct controlled planets, and most advisal planets. Tuesday Today Wolf and Naga went to a planet where there was a bank. Wolf needed to access something in a safe deposit box there. Wednesday On Wednesday, None223 got a comm from Morbius, explaining how one of the three purple weapons with eyes broke free, and was on the loose. Meanwhile, Admiral Faretel had a meeting with a Supreme Chancellor about an attack that the Supreme Chancellor's civilization was planning. Faretel saw it as murder, plain and simple, and refused to help, and declared Yulair wouldn't either. She soon left along with the Courageous. Back at None's ship, they were exiting hyperspace, and preparing an assault team. None got two elite pilots and ten elite commandos to come. They soon got into a dropship, and took off. Little did they know, Commander Jackle of the Crusader Republic was listening in on them. None's dropship soon landed, and he began telling who would do what. By this time, Jackle was flying into the atmosphere of Gluu'u'naa in his DC-8. Just when None's troops were about to deploy, None got a comm from a random person. He began complaining to him about harrasment. Meanwhile, Jackle was hovering just a few hundred feet overhead. None commed the fighter, and asked it to state it's name and purpose. The fighter began to go up, and soon a CR capital ship exited hyperspace over Gluu'u'naa. None got a comm from Morbius who was screaming about the weapon trying to get into the palace. None quickly responded with his team, leaving the fighter and capital ship to...someone else. None's team kept moving onward. Soon afterwards a battle started between Nasaad ships and CR ships. After a massive battle and almost all of None's troops being captured, Commander Jackle went back to Gluu'u'naa and began, for the most part, peaceful negotiations. Commander Jackle told None the reason he captured that specific batallion. The reason being, is that there was evidence supporting that the battallion aided in an attack on a CR planet several weeks back. None argued against this, but was soon inturupted when he had to leave immediately. Commander Jackle set off for Yulair to ask questions about the attack. He soon arrived, and began talking to Admiral Faretel. She gave him combat logs all the way up to the attack on the CR planet. The combat logs showed that Yulair attacked an opposing civilization, some spice smugglers and freed a group of refugees. Evidence had shown that Yulair was not involved, but Jackle decided to look into the planets that Yulair was involved in combat near. He soon left, peacefully. Wolf and Naga got the stuff from the bank, them went to an abandoned apartment. There, they met Aer-May. Thursday Nothing happened today. Friday Same. Saturday And again. Sunday Wolf and Aer-May talked for a bit, and chilled. DR. Tourny and Naga were there too. They kicked ass a bit planetside, and then boarded the Radiant. Then there was a space battle Category:List of Weeks